December 12, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = December 12, 2019 | venue = Bonus Arena | city = Hull, Yorkshire | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #72 | special = | previous = December 5 | next = December 19 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on December 12, 2019. Summary NXT UK Women’s Champion Kay Lee Ray overcame Isla Dawn, taking full advantage of her opponent’s leg injuries and finally countering the deadly magic of The White Witch with her Widows Peak/Gory Bomb combination. Not content with her latest impressive victory, The Queen of Scots then picked up the mic to speak of her dominance, offering disparaging words for Piper Niven and Toni Storm that brought both Superstars to the ring, respectively. After Storm charged past Niven to engage the outspoken titleholder, Ray sent Storm colliding into Piper, leaving her enemies at odds with each other as she smiled and made her way toward the backstage area. However, Ray’s mood changed in a hurry when Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala emerged to place the three competitors in Triple Threat Match for the NXT UK Women’s Title at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II. Prior to Trent Seven’s match against Michael May, Eddie Dennis suddenly emerged from the crowd to pull May out of the ring and deliver a vicious attack on The Artful Dodger’s imminent opponent. He then tossed the war-torn competitor back into the squared circle as some sort of twisted offering to the one of the “Founding Fathers of NXT UK.” The tough-as-nails competitor from Yorkshire, Ridge Holland, delivered an all-out mauling to Jack Starz before aggressively laying waste to his opponent with Northern Grit. In response to the growing conflict between Gallus and Imperium and the recent negotiations between faction leaders WALTER and Joe Coffey, NXT UK Tag Team Champions Mark Coffey & Wolfgang of Gallus battled Imperium’s Marcel Barthel & Fabian Aichner in a highly physical tag team showdown in this week’s main event. In the middle of the back-and-forth slugfest, The Grizzled Young Veterans suddenly ran down to the ringside area and attempted to steal the titles that were once theirs. Before they could make off with the gold, however, Mark Andrews and Flash Morgan Webster blocked their path and ignited a four-way brawl between the top tandems in NXT UK, reminiscent of the chaos last month when the fighting between Gallus & Imperium spoiled the high-stakes match pitting Webster & Andrews against Zack Gibson & James Drake. Proclaiming that the “disrespect” for the NXT UK Tag Team Championship was at an end, General Manager Johnny Saint and Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala took possession of the titles and announced that they would hang them high above the ring at NXT TakeOver: Blackpool II for an NXT UK Tag Team Championship 4-Way Ladder Match! Results ; ; *Kay Lee Ray defeated Isla Dawn *Ridge Holland defeated Jack Starz *Gallus (Mark Coffey & Wolfgang) © vs. Imperium (Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel) ended in a No Contest. Gallus retains the WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.1.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.2.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.3.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.4.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.5.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.6.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.7.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.8.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.9.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.10.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.11.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.12.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.13.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.14.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.15.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.16.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.17.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.18.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.19.jpg December 12, 2019 NXT UK results.20.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #72 results * NXT UK results #72 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #72 on WWE Network Category:2019 events